Syrus Truesdale
Syrus Truesdale, known in Japan as Sho Marufuji (丸藤翔 Marufuji Shō), is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan) and the manga series of the same name. In the English version, Syrus is voiced by Wayne Grayson, while Masami Suzuki takes the role in the Japanese version. A decent duelist, though hindered by a great deal of self doubt, Syrus' journey toward strengthening himself provides sharp contrast to protagonist Jaden's active determination. Character design Syrus' character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. His usual outfit consists of the standard Duel Academy uniform with alternating colors over the course of the series. The designs for all three uniforms worn by Syrus are identical in basic makeup. With his red uniform, a yellow shirt is hidden underneath the jacket, whereas with his yellow uniform, this is reversed. With his blue uniform, the shirt is black, and the collar has buttons not present in his other incarnations. The blue uniform also has fins in the back similar to his brother's outfit also not on his other uniforms. His blue hair (of a lighter tint than his brother's) is sectioned in three layers, his grey eyes positioned between the three bangs closest to his face and behind a pair of round-lensed glasses. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. Character biography 15-year old Syrus Truesdale is the weaker younger brother of Zane Truesdale (Ryo Marufuji) who attends Duel Academy (Duel Academia), residing in the Slifer Red (Osiris Red) dormitory along with Chumley Huffington (Hayato Maeda) and Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki). He is a decent duelist, but has a great deal of self doubt, hindering his performance. He also has a crush on Dark Magician Girl (Black Magician Girl). In the original version of the series, he ends the majority of his sentences with "ssu" (an elision of "desu"). Syrus has made progress as a duelist throughout the series. From the onset, he faced Jaden in preparation for a tag duel, but, priding himself on finding a way to outdo his roommate, overlooked the abilities of his own cards. It was for this same reason that Zane forbade him from using the Power Bond card, for Syrus was unable to cope with its potential drawback. In the subsequent duel with the Paradox Brothers (Meikyū Brothers in the English manga and Japanese version), Syrus fell for every single ploy the brothers set. Praised by Jaden, he regains his wits, and manages to destroy their opponents' Gate Guardian with a clever combination play. He even brings up the courage to activate Power Bond, which allows the two of them to attack with UFOroid Fighter for the win. During the second season, Syrus is given an opportunity to advance to Ra Yellow, should he be able to defeat Missy (Ran Kochou). Feeling that he should not shoulder his brother's legacy, Syrus gives his Power Bond card to Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) before the start of the duel (reclaims it afterwards). While he accomplishes an early lead with a direct attack from his Steamroid, Syrus is baffled when his opponent recovers by playing Insect Garden, which puts her weaker Insect monsters on Syrus' side of the field as targets for her Insect Princess. Fending off strikes with Submarineroid, Syrus sets up his arsenal for a Fusion Summon. He activates Vehicroid Connection Zone, calling forth Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill to destroy Missy's defense-position Insect Princess, and trample the rest of her Life Points away. In episode 55, Syrus develops a rivalry with Tyranno Hassleberry (Tyranno Kenzan) over which of the two is better suited to being Jaden's best friend (in the Japanese version, it is over who has the right to call him "big brother"). They constantly argue and fight, prompting their repetitive separation by Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjouin). By episode 64, their rivalry comes to a temporary halt, when the two duel to settle matters once and for all. Tyranno inflicts heavy damage to Syrus' Life Points with his dinosaur cards, but Syrus prepares an elaborate combination of cards that lock down his opponent in an infinite loop. Tyranno's Ultimate Tyranno constantly attacks Syrus' Decoyroid, which is revived over and over again through various methods, causing Cyber Summon Blaster to wear down Tyranno little by little. Before the last blow is dealt, Tyranno discovers that Syrus went without food or sleep to search for Jaden, who had gone missing since his defeat at the hands of Aster Phoenix (Ed Phoenix). Seeing Syrus' devotion to their friend, he chose not to activate his Jurassic Impact card, which would have wiped both players out simultaneously. During the field trip to Domino City, Syrus teams up with Tyranno in a duel against the first duo of the Light Brigade, Frost (Kourimaru) and Thunder (Ikazuchimaru). Although the two are pinned down by their opponents, who tuned their decks specifically to combat their cards, they end up pooling their efforts to combine their monsters into Super Vehicroid Rex Union. Despite their teamwork, however, Frost ends the duel by wiping out all players but himself, and promptly drags them to his master's lair, from where they are transported to KaibaLand as bait for Jaden and Aster by order of Sarina (Mizuchi Saiou). Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. As he observes his brother's actions following his "rebirth," Syrus notes Zane's newfound disrespect for his own cards and opponents. He dismisses the barbaric persona, refusing to believe that his brother has sunk so low. Determined to bring his brother back to his senses, Syrus acknowledges the inevitability that the two of them will face one another. During the Genex tournament, Syrus and Zane duel, they are hooked up to electrodes, just as Zane and Mad Dog (Inukai) were in the Underground Duel. Despite his best efforts and Jaden's secret move to place Power Bond back into his deck, Syrus loses, but he does not give up in hoping that his brother can be returned to his former self. Shortly after the beginning of the third year at Duel Academy, Syrus advances to Obelisk Blue. (It's not explained how he got there.) As a result of Disclosure Duels being called for by Professor Viper, Syrus becomes self-conscious of his worthiness to wear the outfit of the elites, and sets out to prove himself. In the Japanese version, he also wishes to adopt his brother's discarded title, and thus merit the name of "Kaiser Sho" (カイザー翔 Kaizā Shō). Inspired by Jaden's match with Axel Brodie, however, he decides to remain in Ra Yellow, and sets aside his goal for the future. (In the English Version he quits the Obelisk Blue dorm stating that Blue wasn't his color and he left Blue to protect Jaden.) After the Academy is transported to the other world, Syrus becomes one of the zombified students along with Chazz. It is unknown when or if returns to normal in the US version of the anime yet. Syrus plays a Vehicroid deck, composed of cartoon-like versions of real vehicles. Syrus' Vehicroids are generally lacking in terms of martial strength, but he supplements them through other cards and often combines them to form stronger cards. In addition, his Vehicroids have the benefit of possessing abilities that cover most strategic maneuvers. Voice/Mannerisms Syrus has a crush on "Dark Magician Girl" (Black Magician Girl). In the original version of the series, he ends the majority of his sentences with "ssu" (an elision of "desu"). Furthermore, he calls Judai "Aniki," meaning "big brother," while referring to him as "Bro" in the English-language manga. Card List Monster Cards * Patroid * Gyroid * Steamroid * Steam Gyroid * Cycroid * Drillroid * UFOroid * UFOroid Fighter * Jetroid * Thunder Nyan Nyan * Submarineroid * Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill * Ambulanceroid (Kyuukyuuroid) * Rescueroid * Ambulance Rescueroid (Reskyuukyuuroid) * Decoyroid * Truckroid * Expressroid * Stealthroid * Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union * Pair Cycroid Spell Cards * Pot of Greed * Polymerization (Fusion) * Power Bond * Weapon Change * Limiter Removal * Shield Crush * Mystical Space Typhoon (Cyclone) * Vehicroid Connection Zone * De-Fusion (Fusion Release) * Training Field * Burial from a Different Dimension * Training Wheels * Emergency Provisions Trap Cards * Magic Cylinder * No Entry! (Entry Forbidden! No Entry!!) * Supercharge (Super Charge) * Cyber Summon Blaster * Wonder Garage * Dark Computer Virus * Ring of Life * Life Force * Cyber Repairer * Mirror Damage Manga Deck Monster Cards * Patroid * Tankroid * Shuttleroid * Navyroid * Armoroid Gaidengo Spell Cards * Tune-Up * Transformation Trap Cards * Spare Car Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale, Syrus